


DNA

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Breastfeeding, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Dean, Lactation, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Top John, Virgin Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen years old Dean gets pregnant with John's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DNA

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and John start fucking after Sam left for Stanford, when Dean was only eleven. Two years later she gets pregnant.

Dean was on the bed, completely naked and shameless when John entered their motel room. 

Sam left for Stanford two years ago and Dean was left alone with John. She hit puberty when she was eleven and popped out a couple of perfect and plum c-cup tits. John has been drooling over her since then and he was waiting for Sam to leave so that he could make his move.

When Sam got selected in Stanford, John pretended to be pissed for a while but was overjoyed, because now he could use Dean, however he wanted. 

_____________________________________________

First time John fucked his daughter was the night Sam left. She came out of shower and was wrapped up in nothing but a tiny little threadbare towel. John was sitting on the table drinking his rum when he saw her picking up her duffle bag.

He called her "Dean, come here". She complied because she was such a good little girl. John grabbed her wrists and pulled her close and seated her on his lap. John looked at Dean and said "Baby, you know daddy's upset right?" Dean nodded. John continued "Sam left our family so your daddy is very angry with him. Will you make your daddy happy?". Dean felt a sense of pride that her daddy thinks that she could make him happy. She said "Of course daddy, I will do whatever you want". John smiled and told her to stand up.

She stood up and John pulled her between his legs. He unwrapped the towel from around her and removed it. She stiffened at her sudden nakedness and felt uncomfortable. John's eyes were locked at her ripe pale breasts and hard pink nipples. Dean noticed his gaze and wrapped her arms around herself. John grabbed her wrists and pulled them away, exposing her tits again. He said "I am not gonna hurt you Dean, you trust me right?", Dean said "Yes daddy".

He gently cupped her breasts and pressed lightly, it felt so soft and supple in his hands. He swirled his thumbs over her hard nipples and she released a breath. John's cock was extremely hard now, hearing her breath. He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out to release some of the pressure.

Then before he could realize it, his mouth was wrapped around her nipple and he started suckling. Dean threw her head back and started moaning and panting. She's never felt anything like this before, it was a very extreme and new feeling for her.

John sucked her nipples and the skin around it harder, hearing her moans. Then after a while he pulled out and watched her breasts. It was no longer pale and flawless, but was covered in dark hickeys. Her too sensitive nipples were abused red and wrecked.

He took one of the used nubs between his fingers and pressed a bit harder than he expected to. Dean screamed loud, feeling the intense pain in her nipple. John released her nipple and gently rubbed his index finger over it and said "It's okay Dean, daddy will take care of you". Dean felt a bit relieved at the reassurance.

John manhandled her to the bed and laid her there, with her arms above her head and legs spread wide open.

He picked up his glass of rum and watched the beautiful sight in front of him. He slide his palm from her breasts to her stomach, dipping his finger into her belly button and watching her as her belly shivered under his palm. Then he lowered his hand and cupped the mound of her pussy. She didn't have any pubic hair yet, guess she was still too young for that. 

John rubbed her folds with his thumb as she panted heavily. He placed the rum on the bedside table and sat between her wide opened legs. She looked at him, not knowing what he's gonna do next.

John gently swirled his thumb on her clits and she lost her mind. It was the strangest yet the most intense feeling she's ever felt. She squirmed and jerked her hips upwards into his hands. John laughed and said "You like that baby, wait till I show you heaven". He pulled out a bottle of lube from the bedside table drawer and spread it over her pussy and his cock. He spread a few drops of lube on his finger and slowly slid one finger in. She was so fuckin' tight, clenching around her daddy's finger like a good little whore she is. John smiled to himself at the warm and tight feeling around his finger. He added one finger after another, till she was loose enough to take his cock.

She was extremely wet, slick and lube seeping out of her pussy and wetting her thighs like a slut. She looked so beautiful, all ready for her daddy.

John stroked his cock a couple of times, which was aching for some tight and wet warmth. Then he slowly slid his cock inside and Dean started screaming.

John realized she wasn't loose enough, but doesn't matter. He increased his thrusts and pounded harder into her. She was shaking with the unknown pained pleasure and her breasts jiggled. John buried his face onto her breasts and felt the jelly like jiggling flesh around his gruff bearded cheeks.

He thrusted harder and faster in and out of her. He knew he wasn't gonna last much longer, just the thought of fucking his eleven years old daughter was pushing him to the edge.

He came with a groan, deep inside her and filled her tight tunnel with his own seed. Dean felt so full and warm, at being filled by her daddy.

_____________________________________________

They have been fucking regularly for the past two years and now Dean was waiting for her daddy, all ready and lubed up.

John came back from a very stressful hunt and wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside his daughter. He entered the room and saw the beautiful sight in front of him. Dean said "Hey daddy, how was your day?". The lights were off but the windows were open and the streetlight from across the street was illuminating Dean's naked form.

John's cock sprung back to life as soon as he saw her. He placed his bag on the table and moved closer to her, removing his pants on the way. He sat between her legs and caressed her thighs and said "Missed you so much, baby girl" eyes roaming her naked torso.

Dean said "I missed you too daddy, was feeling empty without you. Fill me up daddy". John's cock felt like it would burst hearing this. 

He pulled her legs apart and dipped one finger in her cunt, she was already stretched enough and was wet with lube and slick. He said "Such a good girl, always ready for her daddy". He pulled his finger out with a pop and thrusted his huge cock inside.

He pinned her on the bed using his weight and continued pounding into her. She squirmed and moaned like a wanton slut as he used her wet cunt as a fuck toy.

John said "You are such a whore for your daddy, it makes me wanna breed you. I am gonna fill you up with my babies. You will be so round and full, belly bloated with my cum. You will be huge with my babies and your breasts will leak sweet juicy milk. Will you let me do that to you babygirl?". Dean said "Yes daddy, breed me. Make me full with your cum and babies".   
This blew John's mind off and he came deep inside her, he kept thrusting inside her, pushing his cum as deep as it would go in that slutty tunnel of hers.

He pulled out and watched, as his cum and lube dripped out of his thirteen year old's pussy.

____________________________________________

A few months later, Dean found out that she is pregnant. She told John and he couldn't be happier, but there was no way they could keep the baby. So they decided to give it up for adoption.

John couldn't have kids with her, so he decided to just enjoy her pregnant body and feed on her honey sweet breast juices.

When she is eight months pregnant, she started lactating and John didn't leave her alone for a moment. He took a break from hunting and stayed with her all day. He suckled her breasts until she was dry, then he would fuck her mouth and pussy until she was lactating again. If he couldn't get hard anymore then he would finger fuck her, till she was squirming like a whore, desperate for more friction.

_____________________________________________

Dean gave birth to a perfectly normal and healthy baby girl. She was beautiful, just like her mother but they had to give her away.

_____________________________________________

A few years later, when Dean was sixteen, John taught her all about hunting, hacking and credit card scams. Dean was already very smart and so she learned quickly. As she grew up, she turned out to be an excellent hunter and researcher. 

Dean was eighteen now and she got pregnant again. This time she told John that she wants to keep the baby. John said "I want you to be happy Dean, but we can't keep the baby, I am your father". Dean replied frowning "Are you sure about that?". John looked at her confused and asked "What's that supposed to mean?". Dean said "Emma was a perfectly healthy child, isn't incest babies supposed to be abnormal?". John seemed to be considering this fact and decided to get a paternity test.

The tests results showed that Dean had John's DNA but he wasn't her father, maybe an uncle. John was furious with the results, he couldn't believe Mary cheated on him and made him believe that Dean was his own. He was certain now, that Mary and Bobby had an affair, and since Bobby was his cousin so Dean is his niece.

Dean tried to calm him down saying "Dad, I am sorry that mom cheated on you, but isn't it good for us. Everyone we knew is dead. Bobby's dead. So maybe we could get married and keep the baby. I am not your daughter, so this seems alright". John was still angry but Dean's words seemed to convince him. So he agreed.

They got married a few weeks later and started their own family. John quit hunting and owned his own vehicle repair business after Ben was born.

They raised Ben and lived together and no one knew what their relationship with each other was.

Even they didn't know that the doctor made a mistake and she was indeed his own daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whether you liked it or not.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
